Draculaura
Draculaura is the deuteragonist of Monster High. She is the daughter of Count Dracula and unlike other vampires she is a vegan. She is best friends with Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf and is the girlfriend of Clawdeen's brother, Clawd Wolf. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry who also does the voice of Jimmy Neutron. Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul at School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as a sort of airhead, but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge." Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes).Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like mosquitoes. Romance Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love then ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in Fear-A-Mid Power, the next webisode. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. Gallery DraculauraGHanson.jpg|The original look of Draculaura designed by Glen Hanson. Draculaura_-_I_faint_at_the_sight_of_blood.jpg Most_Likely_To_Draculaura.jpg Day_at_the_maul_single_draculaura_by_shaibrooklyn-d4fdss6.png Draculaura_PNG_1.png Profile_art_-_13W_Draculaura.png Prom_2014_-_food_question.jpg Draculaura-ghouls-rule.png Draculaura.png Draculaura Dance the Fright Away.jpg Draculaura Electrified.jpg|Draculaura in her electric dress in Monster High Electrified. Draculaura Snow Bite.png|Draculaura as Snow Bite. Draculaura Ballerina.jpg|Draculaura as a ballerina. draculaura_ghoulfish_by_user15432-dbb42mb.jpg|Draculaura as a Ghoulfish in Monster High Great Scarrier Reef. draculaura_how_do_you_boo_by_user15432-dbb421s.jpg|Draculaura in her new look. Frankie Draculaura Lagoona Cleo and Clawdeen.png|Draculaura with her friends Frankie Stein Lagoona Blue Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile|link=https://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Frankie_Draculaura_Lagoona_Cleo_and_Clawdeen.png 635082 monster-high-wallpapers-monster-high 1280x1024 h.jpg 500281 monster-high-13-wishes-wallpapers-monster-high-13-wishes-wallpapers 1920x1080 h.jpg|Draculaura with her ghoul friends Frankie Stein Ghoulia Yelps Cleo de Nile and Abbey Bominable riding on their flying carpets in Monster High 13 Wishes. Trivia *She is around 5'7 and 119 lbs. *Being a vampire, she is likely Romanian, Bulgarian, Albanian, Serbian, Slovenian, Croatian, or Macedonia. External Links *Draculaura - Monster High Wiki Video Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Undead Category:Sidekicks Category:Pacifists Category:Monster High Heroes Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Dimwits Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Immortals Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief